


Spiders

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [37]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Just because I'm not fond of having creepy crawly things on me doesn't mean I'm scared of them." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wlk68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlk68/gifts).



> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Swiping the cobweb off his face, Jarrod turned to Dave. "Couldn't this have waited until morning?" The lantern wasn't very bright, but it was still enough for him to see Dave's expression grow uncomfortable.

"I wish, but the doc says Jack won't last the night." Dave held the lantern higher and peered into the shadows. "He'll be more at ease if we find his wife's locket and he knows he'll be buried with at least a part of her."

Jarrod nodded. "Let's get looking, then."

The attic was dusty and cluttered and Jarrod wondered when the last time was that the old man had even been up there. Spotting a couple candles on a shelf, he grabbed one to light it so they could see better, but almost dropped it when he heard a loud yelp. It would be just their luck if one of them turned an ankle in all that clutter but his lover was only frantically brushing the sleeve of his coat.

"Dave?"

Dave looked up sheepishly. "Just a few spiders," he muttered.

Jarrod raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're scared of them," he teased and earned himself a dirty look.

"Just because I'm not fond of having creepy crawly things on me doesn't mean I'm scared of them," Dave said defensively.

"Uh huh." Jarrod contained his amusement as he lit the candle with Dave's lamp, but couldn't help teasing his lover just a bit more. "Watch your head. You never know when a spider might drop from the ceiling."

Dave glanced up in alarm and this time the look he gave Jarrod was a full-out glare. "Watch it, lover," he warned with a growl.

A delicious shiver went up Jarrod’s spine and arousal smouldered between his legs at the implied threat. "Dave, it's not like I'm going to let it out that spiders scare you." He shot Dave a look that was part challenge and part lust before fixing the candle on a table. He started looking through the nearest box while he waited for Dave's reaction.

"Now you're asking for it."

Jarrod turned to find Dave looming over him, an old belt held loosely in his hand. "Stay on your knees, lover, and take down your pants." Dave's displeasure was easy to see in his blue eyes, but his lover must have read his intentions since the threat slowly got lost in desire.

Jarrod's cock was already full as he unfastened his pants with eager fingers. The dusty attic of a dying man probably wasn't the most appropriate place for this, but they'd make their amends to Jake when they found his wife's locket.

He flinched as the leather bit into his exposed buttocks.

"That one's for teasing me the first time," Dave drawled. There was another sharp slap and another stripe of pain that went straight to Jarrod's groin. "That one's for suggesting a spider might drop on my head." Jarrod started breathing more heavily as the belt struck him again. "That's for actually saying I'm scared of spiders." Then Jarrod did jump when Dave grabbed his chin roughly, forced his head around and kissed him hard. "And that's for being so fucking hot that I don't even care."

Jarrod leaned in to the hungry kiss and as their tongues battled, he could tell Dave was unfastening his own pants. Then Dave pulled away, Jarrod heard him spit and Dave's saliva-slick cock was shoved up Jarrod's ass. Jarrod pushed back into Dave's thrusts as Dave reached around to grab his own distended organ and it wasn't long before they both came hard, Dave's seed spurting up Jarrod’s ass and Jarrod's spilling onto the dust-covered floor.

"I think I've developed a new appreciation for spiders," Jarrod teased with a grin as they put their clothing back to rights, "if that's what they do to you."

Dave shook his head in exasperation and chuckled. "Let's just find that locket and get out of here." He leaned in, kissed Jarrod once more and his next words made Jarrod’s spent cock twitch again. "Then I’ll get you home and tie you up in my own web. That’ll really give you something to appreciate.”


End file.
